As is well known, a man's vision (sight) is one of the senses to obtain information on surrounding environments, and can recognize through two eyes position, distance and nearness of an object. That is, visual information introduced through two eyes is synthesized in one distance information. What is used when the visual structure is realized by a machine is a 3D (three dimensional) image processing system. In general, the 3D image processing system can generate a 3D image by synthesizing images obtained by using two cameras (stereo cameras).
Recently, even small electronic products such as smart phones are provided with stereo cameras in order to generate and display 3D images.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view illustrating a stereo camera provided with a mobile terminal. Referring to FIG. 1, one side of a housing at a mobile terminal is provided with stereo camera (L, R), and images inputted through the stereo cameras (L, R) are synthesized by a controller (not shown) of the mobile terminal to generate a 3D image.
However, the 3D image processing system in a mobile terminal according to the prior art can generate a 3D image, only when the mobile terminal is disposed in a width direction, and a 3D image cannot be generated when the mobile terminal is rotated to 90° in a state of FIG. 1, whereby a lengthwise 3D image cannot be realized, resulting in narrowness of a generated width of a 3D image.
Furthermore, two camera modules are disadvantageously required in order to build a stereo system in the conventional mobile terminal as illustrated in FIG. 1 to thereby increase the costs.
Meantime, a small camera module mounted on a mobile device such as a tablet PC or a smart phone includes a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) mounted with an image sensor, a lens barrel mounted with a plurality of lenses, and an actuator having an AF (Auto Focusing) and/or handshake correction functions, and an UV shield filter for removing UV components from an image captured on an image sensor is mounted on a light path. The UV shield filter is fixed to a filter accommodation unit formed on a base member or a holder member spaced apart from the image sensor at a predetermined distance, using an adhesive member.
However, if a holder member is slanted even to a slightest level when an alignment of center axis between the holder member and the lens barrel is implemented during a process of assembling the lens barrel and the holder member, there is no way but to assemble the lens barrel in a slanted state altogether. Particularly, because there is generated almost no allowance between the lens barrel and the holder member, and when the slanted optical axis is assembled along with the image sensor in a tilted state, there may be generated a cumbersomeness in order to separately perform an additional alignment operation due to alignment deficiency.